Sonic's pain...
by DeathdroidMK3
Summary: I have never done a decent serious story. PLz R&R.


I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I have a rubber band though! Still don't own Sonic...  
This takes place just after Sonic 3 and knuckles and is sorta a 'what-if? Kind of story. Plz R&R :D !  
  
Sonic's Pain...  
  
The 3 companions surveyed the damage. The death egg was no more than a smouldering wreck in space, and the chaos emerald was back in its rightful place. It was all restored but there was something nagging at Sonic even after the chaos. He felt as if something was incomplete, a piece missing. He doubted he would find out what it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" the Inquisitive fox asked.  
"wha?, oh, nothing my twin tailed buddy." Sonic tried to sound normal, but Tails could easily recognize if something was wrong. He had known Sonic for most of his life. He was like a father to him. A person to look up to, a friend.  
  
"Yes there is, what is it?" he asked.  
"I get the feeling this is not over, but I do not know what."  
"If you two are done talking I need some help re-installing the Master Emerald" The dreadlocked echidna butted in.  
"You're right, red" replied Sonic.  
At that point, the ground started to tremble. It seemed to the gang a minor earthquake so they took no heed to it. How wrong they were to do that...  
An earth-shattering roar tore through the air, which was followed by a powerful energy blast, and then Knuckles was no more. Sonic and Tails didn't even realise what happened until it was too late.  
"KNUCKLES!" Sonic screamed. He was filled with anger and fear. Anger for the monster which did this, and fear for what it might do to them.  
"SONIC, LOOK!" was the next and only 2 words that came from Tails' mouth. Another massive beam tore through the air, shredding poor Tails into a bloody pulp. All Sonic could do was look on in horror.  
There was nothing the poor Hedgehog could do for his friends. He realised that now, he was alone. His friends killed by an unknown force. A force that he knew was after him. It was the same as before. Creatures died just because of Robotniks' plans to exterminate him, and him alone. Animals got dragged in into his terrible life, fighting an eternal war. He realised how much he cared for Tails and Knuckles, how much he loved them (NO! Not yaoi love!), how much his life belonged to protecting them.  
  
The creature emerged from its hole in the ground. It was Metallix...  
  
"I HAVE COME TO END YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL REBELLION" The robot said in its harsh, metallic tongue. Sonic saw the machine now, he saw what had killed his friends. He say a perversion of metal that Robotnik, creator of mechanical perversions, had done.  
He let out a barbaric wail of anger. He hated Robotnik now, hated him for what he had done to all these innocent creatures, for the pain and death and suffering he had unleashed. He could take no more.  
He changed, he became more powerful, the chaotic energies coursing through his veins, and the energy he held in his grasp. He would destroy this abomination; he would destroy Robotnik once and for all...  
  
He realised that this metallix was more than super. It was hyper, just like him. Unlike it, however, he was filled with rage and hatred. He would turn this machine to rubble and he would destroy Robotnik.  
  
The fight began. Each of them fired high powered energy beams at each other. Both fizzling out. They dived into combat. Fists bounced against metal, metal bounced against flesh. It didnt look like any of them were taking damage. They were moving so fast, so gracefully, that it was almost beautiful. Sonic would not have thought so, he was filled with anger and rage. He would not stop. He was stronger than this creation. He would prevail.  
He scored numerous hits to the main section of the torso, but several hits against his limbs were taken as well. Sonic was reduced to a savage beast. He could take those hits all day. He tore off Metallix's arm, sending the machine crashing to the ground. He dove dwon and tore the machine to pieces.  
He knew what he had to do now...  
  
At Robotniks headquatres, he saw what metallix had done. He was pleased because of what he had done, but he had no idea what was coming for him.  
"Sir, An intruder at ENT2" bleeped a robot monotoningly.  
"What?, who would attack here?" Robotnik asked the computer, spilling egg all over the place.  
"Its the Hedgehog" replyed the machine.  
"Ba! deal with him immediately!".  
"Yes".  
  
Hyper Sonic tore through the building. He tore machines into tiny pieces, destrying rooms and machinery. Nothing Robotnik sent at him could stop him. Nothing could stop him now.  
  
"Sir! The Hegehog is outside the lab".  
"WHAT!, CANT HE BE STOPPED!?"  
"nnooo".  
*CRASH* Sonic burst into the room. The entire building was on fire. Sonic had destroyed everything except for one thing - Robotnik.  
"What do you want, Hedgepig?" Robotnik asked, partially mockingly, partially fearfully cause he knew there was nowhere to run.  
"I have come to end this, Robotnik" Replied Sonic, more cooly than usual.  
"I have come to destroy you".  
The words hit Robotnik harder than a ton of bricks. The hedgehog was truely going to try and kill him. Was he bluffing. He didnt have time to think after the whirling yellow ball hit him.  
Sonic ploughed right through him. Robotnik was now a mess on the ground. He had a massive Hegdehog shaped hole through the middle of him, him organs hanging out losely. At that moment Sonic became normal again.  
He stared at his hands, and then stared at the bloody corpse on the floor. He could'nt believe what he had done. He had become a murderer. Just the same as Robotnik. He wept, his tears filled with the sorrow of the sin he had commited. He looked at the computer screen.  
10 seconds till detonation.  
He would not run, not this time. He knew that Tails and Knuckles were dead, their beeding corpses littering the emerald chamber. He would run no more. He would accept his fate. He would be at peace...  
  
5 seconds...  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
And he heard no more. Only peace...  
  
" 


End file.
